


До рассвета далеко

by Lindwurm



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Белой Розе удалось победить Взятых и Властелина с Госпожой? При каких обстоятельствах Хромой получил от нее тот шрам?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	До рассвета далеко

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Black Company на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015

Гигантским полумесяцем раскинулась Империя – от Арчи на западе до далеких городов у Равнины Страха, от Мейстрикта на севере до Опала на юге. К северу от Мейстрикта начинались неприятности: королевство Форсберг, до сих пор не вошедшее в состав Империи, граничило с Великим северным лесом, расположенным аккурат между рогами полумесяца. Ни у кого из Взятых не было особой охоты соваться туда в одиночку.  
Лес был территорией Белой Розы.  
Она, казалось, возникла из ниоткуда, и почти сразу же повстанцы заговорили о ней. Она поклялась свергнуть Властелина и освободить от его тирании простой люд; она командовала войсками с неожиданной сноровкой; благодаря ей партизанское движение из досадной мелочи превратилось в грозную силу, заставившую Властелина сосредоточить силы на северном фронте. И она раз за разом опережала Властелина и Взятых – порой на четверть шага, но опережала. После того, как она наголову разбила войска Душелова под Лордами, число ее сторонников начало расти с устрашающей скоростью. Кое-кто поговаривал, что Белая Роза может и сдержать свою клятву. В Империи такие настроения решительно осуждались, но Белая Роза в самом деле была большой проблемой.  
Вместо бесконечных стычек Властелин выбрал наконец другую тактику, обычно ему не свойственную: потянуть время, отвлечь внимание и нанести удар в спину. Само это решение уже показывало, что он считал ситуацию весьма серьезной, оттого и столь явно прислушался к совету Госпожи. Обычно-то для него не существовало ничего лучше и эффективнее, чем лобовая атака.  
На Хромого была (против его воли, разумеется) возложена задача отвлечь внимание. Таким образом он и оказался в Северном лесу в сопровождении всего одного не слишком большого отряда. Считалось, что он приехал на переговоры от имени Властелина. Считалось, что Властелин предложил Белой Розе перемирие и Северный лес с большим куском Форсберга впридачу, если она перестанет соваться в Империю. Очень нехарактерно для Властелина, но считалось, что он на грани отчаяния.  
Ясное дело, ни о каком отчаянии никто и не заикался. "Тебя девки любят, – сказал Властелин Хромому, отправляя его в посольство. Сказал с усмешкой: подразумевалось, что его-то девки любят куда больше. – Заговори ей зубы, трахни – если даст, конечно, – в общем, развлекайся. Луногрыз и Крадущийся тем временем зайдут с флангов".  
"Не думаю, что стоит идти на такой риск", – сказала Госпожа. Властелин отмахнулся: он считал свой план безупречным.  
А Хромой ничего не сказал, потому что Властелин в последнее время относился к нему не слишком благосклонно. Да и Госпожа тоже: ее куда больше заботил ход кампании, чем судьба отдельного Взятого... особенно если это был Хромой. В общем, обстоятельства складывались не в его пользу. Зато если план сработает, он снова окажется в фаворе, и надолго. Да и возможность поиметь Белую Розу... Словом, Хромой ехал в Северный лес в смешанных чувствах.  
Лес ему не понравился. Хромой бывал здесь и раньше, на окраинах, во время одной из кампаний, но никогда не забирался так глубоко. Солдаты Белой Розы, выделенные ему в качестве сопровождения, настороженно следили за каждым его движением. Узкая дорога прихотливо извивалась между гигантскими стволами деревьев, густой подлесок стоял зеленой стеной. Странные голоса лесных обитателей замолкали, стоило Хромому и его людям приблизиться, и возобновлялись за его спиной. Тревожное это было место, древнее и опасное. Поговаривали, будто отец Белой Розы провел в этих лесах всю жизнь, охотясь на невиданных тварей. Говорили также, что потому Белая Роза с сестрой все детство не видели никого, кроме отца. Много всякого говорили.  
Чем дальше Хромой ехал, тем больше ему не нравилась вообще вся эта затея. По этой дороге невозможно было провести мало-мальски регулярный отряд, что уж говорить про бурелом там, где никаких дорог не было. Если Крадущийся и Луногрыз облажаются, он останется один посреди вражеского лагеря, да вдобавок в самом сердце безмагии, главного оружия Белой Розы. Может быть, его попробуют убить сразу. Может быть, он сумеет удрать – но ему придется ломиться сквозь эту треклятую чащу, которую повстанцы знают как свои пять пальцев, а он не знает вовсе. И, пока он не выберется из безмагии, он даже летающий ковер не сможет поднять в воздух.  
Впереди внезапно открылся просвет, и вскоре они выехали в широкую речную долину. Солнце уже перевалило за полдень. На ближайшем берегу раскинулся лагерь повстанцев – не слишком большой и наверняка временный, специально для переговоров. Хромой несколько воспрял духом: на открытом пространстве хотя бы невозможно зацепиться за ветку.  
И тут он ощутил безмагию. Тоже не в первый раз: только во время сражений он тут же разворачивался и во весь опор несся подальше, а теперь нужно было ехать вперед, к большой палатке, стоявшей в стороне от прочих, над которой развевался алый штандарт с изображением белой розы.  
Людям Хромого указали место, где они могли бы передохнуть в ожидании результата переговоров. У всех них еда была с собой, так что отравить их могли навряд ли. Их даже не разоружили. Повстанцев было настолько больше, что они могли себе это позволить.  
Самого Хромого без промедлений проводили к палатке. Он скривился: очевидно, что Белая Роза не собиралась выходить к нему навстречу и вообще устраивать торжественный прием. Не то чтобы он этого ждал, но ей следовало бы отнестись к послу Властелина с уважением. Деревенщина.  
Он откинул полог и вошел, хромая чуть больше обычного, чтобы произвести должный эффект. Внутри было сумрачно и не слишком уютно. Белая Роза сидела, закинув ноги на стол, и грызла яблоко. Стол был завален бумагами, поверх которых лежал короткий охотничий меч. При виде Хромого она только вскинула бровь.  
Хромой подтащил складной стул и сел напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения. Черт с ними, с переговорами, его настоящее поручение было важнее. Белая Роза оказалась моложе, чем он думал, и определенно более фигуристой. Мужской костюм только подчеркивал все ее изгибы. Короткие очень темные волосы, черные глаза, острые черты лица – она не казалась симпатичной, но... Но внезапно Хромой понял, что ему не придется слишком сильно притворяться, чтобы ее взять. Мысль об этом его воодушевила. Он сложил руки на груди.  
– Мы так и будем молчать, или все-таки поговорим? – спросил он. Черт, он даже использовал свой лучший светский тон.  
Белая Роза сплюнула семечко и улыбнулась.  
– Это твой хозяин настаивал на встрече, не я. Вот и говори, – она снова откусила от яблока. Сок потек по подбородку.  
Хромой не слишком живо изложил предложение Властелина. Похоже, Белая Роза не была в восторге от переговоров. Одного обаяния ему не хватит, нужно было разыграть другую карту.  
– ...и до перекрестка в тридцати милях к югу от Весла, – закончил он. И добавил: – Конечно, доверять ему нельзя.  
Белая Роза фыркнула. Яблоко она уже доела, швырнув огрызок в угол.  
– Ты меня за дуру держишь? – осведомилась она. – Кто станет доверять Властелину?  
Хромой пожал плечами. Он закинул крючок, теперь все зависело от того, клюнет она или нет.  
– Ладно, – сказала Белая Роза и убрала ноги со стола. – Теперь говори, зачем ты тут на самом деле. Чего тебе вздумалось меня предупреждать?  
Есть!  
Хромой начал издалека. Дескать, Властелин никогда не отличался легким характером, а в последнее время так и совсем пал жертвой паранойи – не в последнюю очередь благодаря Белой Розе. А Госпожа, якобы, только и знает что подзуживать муженька на все большие мерзости.  
Белая Роза только хмыкнула. Хромой намекнул, что даже среди Взятых втайне ходят разговоры о том, что, возможно, Властелину не так уж долго осталось. И что, возможно, не стоит слишком сильно за него держаться.  
– И что, это должно меня убедить в твоих благих намерениях? – презрительно спросила Белая Роза. – Расскажи мне что-то новое, Взятый, и я еще подумаю, стоит ли говорить с тобой дальше.  
Хромой пожал плечами.  
– В безмагии Властелин не может до меня дотянуться. Он не узнает...  
– Ой ли? – перебила Белая Роза. – Если твой хозяин вправду захочет, он узнает. А он захочет узнать, что ты мне тут наплел.  
– Он сам меня сюда послал. Вряд ли...  
– Может, он хотел от тебя избавиться, – насмешливо сказала Белая Роза. – Потому и отправил тебя ко мне – одного, прямиком в безмагию. Это не приходило тебе в голову?  
Еще как приходило. Хромого продрал мороз. Разговор сворачивал куда-то не туда. Белая Роза явно забавлялась.  
– Возможно, – сказал он и постарался расслабиться, чтобы было заметно. – Я его ненавижу.  
– Я тоже. Однако я – глава повстанцев, а ты лижешь ему задницу. Что-то новое, Взятый. Ну?  
Хромой решился. Это могло сыграть ему на руку, а могло закопать еще глубже.  
– В Лордах стоит Безликий, в Мейстрикте – Ревун, Меняющему и Душелову две недели назад был дан приказ тайно пробраться в Розы, думаю, они уже там. С запада движется Костоглод с пятью тысячами, его цель – Сделка. Зовущая Бурю сейчас на юге, Повешенный застрял на Равнине Страха и выберется нескоро. Облачный лес под контролем Крадущегося, но скоро его сменит Луногрыз.  
Белая Роза смерила его долгим оценивающим взглядом. Что-то она наверняка знала и сейчас сравнивала, насколько ее информация совпадает с тем, что ей дал Хромой.  
Она поднялась, выглянула из палатки, подозвала кого-то и отдала несколько приказов – настолько тихо, что Хромой не расслышал. Он заставил себя сидеть спокойно. Бумаги на столе так и притягивали взгляд, но трогать их сейчас – верная смерть. Но, помимо бумаг, на столе было и кое-что еще.  
– Меч твоего отца? – спросил он, едва Белая Роза вернулась. Она на мгновение замерла, потом села обратно.  
– А, ты слышал. Да, это он. Отец носил его до самой смерти, я сняла перевязь уже с трупа.  
Хромой действительно слышал эту историю. Однажды Белая Роза вернулась домой с охоты и обнаружила, что там побывали люди Властелина. Говорили, что тогда-то она и поклялась его уничтожить.  
– Сожалею, – осторожно сказал Хромой. Белая Роза посмотрела на него изумленно и расхохоталась.  
– Ты все-таки сказал что-то новое, – выговорила она наконец между приступами смеха. – Ладно, давай поболтаем. Я никуда не тороплюсь. Мой отец был престарелым извращенцем, и я жалею только о том, что эти ублюдки успели раньше, чем я. Меч я ношу потому, что это хороший клинок, и еще потому, что он напоминает о том дне, когда мой папаша-мерзавец наконец подох.  
– Вот как? – вежливо удивился Хромой. Он на самом деле был удивлен. Слухи, ходившие о Белой Розе, были в основном куда более... героическими. – Какие тогда у тебя счеты к Властелину?  
– Помимо того, что он тоже мерзавец? – усмехнулась Белая Роза. Она подалась вперед, и Хромой рассчитанно повторил ее движение. – Видишь ли, в тот день умер не только мой папаша-мудак. Люди Властелина забрали мою сестру.  
Хромой покопался в памяти. Что-то он слышал такое про сестру Белой Розы, что ему непременно следовало вспомнить.  
– Она не умерла, – сказал он. Белая Роза кивнула. Ее лицо помрачнело. Она сложила руки на столе.  
– Властелин захотел ее для себя. Я отправилась по следам его людей и спасла ее, но было поздно. Знаешь, как в тех старых сказках о заколдованном замке, где все спят. Приходит принц и целует принцессу, а она рассыпается в прах, потому что прошло сто лет. – Она замолчала, погрузившись в воспоминания. Хромой принял подобающе сочувственный вид. Еще немного – и можно будет попробовать взять ее за руку, а там и до постели недалеко. Кто бы мог подумать, что грозная Белая Роза так привязана к трагическому прошлому.  
– Иногда я думаю, что ей было бы проще умереть, – едва слышно сказала она. – Мы с детства были так близки... видеть этот сказочный замок и знать, что она где-то там, за колючей стеной, блуждает по комнатам... Твой Властелин поплатится за это, дай только время.  
Ей явно надо было выговориться. Хромой все-таки протянул руку через стол, поверх бумаг. Пальцы у Белой Розы были ледяные. В глаза ему бросилось название в одном из документов: Вязы. Вязы? Это слишком далеко на юг от нынешней границы. Что ей там надо?  
В течение двух ударов сердца все шло по плану и даже лучше. Потом Белая Роза подняла голову.  
– Да и ты не лучше, – ее лицо исказила злобная ухмылка. – Не можешь удержать своего дружка в штанах. А я не буду держать своего в ножнах!  
Она выдернула руку, схватилась за рукоять меча. Хромой вскочил, опрокинув стул, и еле успел отшатнуться назад. Перед глазами просвистела сталь. Он отпрыгнул в сторону выхода, не решаясь повернуться спиной, и взвыл от боли, когда Белая Роза все-таки до него дотянулась. Это был хороший удар, и он разрубил бы Хромому голову, если бы тот не оступился. Но кончик меча всего лишь прочертил длинную полосу от лба до груди. Кровь хлынула в глаза, Хромой вылетел наружу, понимая только то, что чудом остался жив. Он машинально потянулся бросить заклятие, но магии не было, и он заорал еще раз, привлекая внимание солдат. Может, ценой их жизней он купит себе немного времени.  
Белая Роза за его спиной издевательски хохотала.  
Хромой смахнул кровь рукавом, бросился в сторону леса, прочь от реки. Солдаты расступались перед ним, но потом дорогу загородили лучники. Хромой вскинул руку, безуспешно призывая магию. Одна стрела ударила его в грудь, другая в плечо, остальные целились в ноги. Он упал. Если бы не безмагия... Лучники не пытались подойти ближе.  
Потом со спины послышались шаги, и кто-то крепко огрел его по затылку. Хромой потерял сознание.

Очнулся Хромой, когда уже сгущались сумерки. Его все-таки не попытались прикончить сразу. Наоборот: его привязали к одному из тех гигантских деревьев на краю опушки и развлекались, пуская стрелы. Кроме тех, первых, ни одна не задела ничего важного, но все вместе они надежно пришпилили его к стволу. Да еще и веревки. Вдобавок Хромой по-прежнему находился в безмагии. Сбежать не было никакой возможности.  
Сперва он думал, что вокруг никого нет. Запекшаяся кровь не давала открыть левый глаз, и Хромой не мог как следует оглядеться, но даже так не слышал ни чужих шагов, ни дыхания, ни лязга оружия. Он вгляделся в быстро темнеющую чащу и решил, что ничего странного в этом нет. Лес и днем ему не нравился, но вечером он отдал бы почти что угодно, лишь бы оказаться подальше. Тысячи невидимых глаз смотрели на него из переплетения ветвей, из-под корней, из густого подлеска. Ни один из взглядов не был хотя бы нейтральным. Он был здесь чужаком, врагом Белой Розы, и все они ждали только наступления ночи, чтобы...  
Когда шаги все-таки послышались, Хромой едва не заорал от облегчения. Гнетущее присутствие леса действовало на нервы сильнее, чем он мог предполагать. Может, Белая Роза ограничится старыми добрыми пытками, а не отдаст его тем, кто смотрит на него из чащи. Вряд ли, конечно, но по крайней мере она сделает это не сразу.  
Когда она обошла вокруг ствола и остановилась перед Хромым, он сперва решил, что у него двоится в глазах.  
– О, ты пришел в себя, – весело сказала Белая Роза. – Смотри, кого я привела. Это Шиповничек. А это один очень невезучий Взятый.  
Они в самом деле были очень похожи. Один цвет глаз, одни соблазнительные изгибы, одна и та же кривоватая улыбка. Только Шиповничек была выше, черты ее лица – грубее, темно-русые волосы спускались ниже плеч, а правую щеку стягивал уродливый шрам от ожога. Она кивнула Хромому.  
– А ты ничего, не такой уж урод... был, – она провела пальцем по его щеке, там, где меч рассек кожу. Хромой отдернул голову. Сестры рассмеялись. Голос у Шиповничек был глубже, чем у Белой Розы, и некоторые слова она произносила так, будто не вполне их понимала.  
– Шрам останется, – сказала она сестре. Потом облизала палец, на котором осталась кровь. – Что ты дальше будешь с ним делать?  
Значит, его все-таки не оставят в лесу. Это хорошо. Но при взгляде на Шиповничек Хромой уже не был так в этом уверен. На первый взгляд она казалась совершенно нормальной, но стоило присмотреться... При близком знакомстве, пожалуй, она показалась бы хуже Зовущей Бурю.  
– Ты ж сказала... она в проклятом замке, – прохрипел Хромой.  
– Ее душа, – раздраженно поправила Белая Роза. – Ее душа в зачарованном замке, а вовсе не она сама. И вообще это метафора.  
Она обняла Шиповничек за талию и склонила голову ей на плечо.  
– Но твой хозяин сотворил с ней вовсе не метафору. А самое главное, – Белая Роза сладко улыбнулась, – все, что она сделает с тобой, будет тоже взаправду. Он станет первым, – сказала она сестре. – Начнем утром, до тех пор он твой.  
Она нежно поцеловала сестру в щеку, прямо в шрам. Шиповничек рассеянно улыбнулась. Покачала одну из стрел, торчащих из Хромого.  
– Подожди, – выдохнул Хромой. Он доживет до утра, это ясно, но что будет дальше? Шиповничек переломила древко, и он содрогнулся, подавившись вопросом.  
– Нет, я ухожу, – хихикнула Белая Роза. – Отойду подальше. Так далеко, что безмагия окажется вон там, – она показала куда-то за спину Хромого. На мгновение он почувствовал что-то, похожее на надежду, но потом Шиповничек сломала еще одну стрелу. – Но я все равно буду слышать твои вопли, – добавила Белая Роза.  
– Будешь, – пообещала Шиповничек. На Хромого она смотрела с предвкушением.  
– Ты рискуешь, – выдавил он, обращаясь к Белой Розе. – Властелин тебе этого не спустит.  
– Да этот ничего не знает, – почти с жалостью сказала Шиповничек. Сестры переглянулись, и она продолжила: – Ведьма предсказала нашей матери, что у нее родятся дочки-колдуньи. Но вышло не совсем так. Роза получила безмагию.  
– А Шиповничек – силу двоих, – пояснила Белая Роза. – Твой Властелин решил было ее Взять, но просчитался. Он все время ошибается, потому что думает членом, а не головой. Как все вы. Поэтому он проиграет.  
– Уже скоро, – пропела Шиповничек и сломала две стрелы разом. Хромой стиснул зубы. Если он и заорет, то не сразу.  
– Скоро, – согласилась Белая Роза. Она снова поцеловала Шиповничек. – Я пойду. До рассвета далеко, но у меня куча дел. Да, кстати, Крадущийся сейчас вовсе не в Облачном лесу. И Луногрыз тоже.  
И на этот раз она действительно ушла. Ее шаги удалялись, пока не затихли совсем, и вокруг снова воцарилась тишина. Шиповничек стояла перед ним, перекатываясь с носка на пятку.  
– Тут вокруг везде лучники, – доверительно сообщила она Хромому. – Ты их не видишь, и не увидишь, пока не получишь стрелу в глаз, – она хихикнула. – Я пошутила. Тогда ты их точно не увидишь. Так что не пытайся что-нибудь выкинуть... правда, у тебя и не получится.  
Хромой все равно собирался попробовать. Что он терял? Ночь, полную изощренных пыток? Может, у Шиповничек и была бедная фантазия, но зато хватало энтузиазма. Если Белая Роза знает про готовящееся нападение, то план Властелина в самом деле провалился. Он будет недоволен Хромым. Они знали, что среди сторонников Белой Розы хватает колдунов, но кто-то, равный по силам Взятому?! Шиповничек, видимо, не участвовала в сражениях или колдовала не в полную силу. Нет уж, лучше было получить стрелу в глаз, чем провести с ней ночь. Во всех смыслах.  
На лице Шиповничек внезапно расцвела улыбка. Через мгновение Хромой понял, в чем дело: безмагия исчезла. Белая Роза ушла к реке. Он едва успел окружить себя щитом, как сила Шиповничек обрушилась на него. Она вправду была сильна, и она не сдерживалась. Щит разлетелся вдребезги. Это было даже хуже, чем гнев Властелина. Хромой завопил.

Он далеко не сразу понял, что вокруг становится светлее. Он вообще был не уверен, что все еще жив. Если бы у него оставалась хоть капля сил, он бы попросил помощи у Госпожи или Властелина. Предупредил бы, что Белая Роза знает об их планах. Все, что угодно, лишь бы они забрали его отсюда.  
Но Шиповничек не оставила ему ни единого шанса. Она вытянула из него всю магию и почти всю жизнь. Хотя, может, он в самом деле несколько раз умирал, а Шиповничек возвращала его обратно. Если бы не Белая Роза, Шиповничек могла бы стать самой жуткой Взятой в истории, а то и занять место самой Госпожи. Пожалуй, Хромой был даже признателен, что этого не произошло. С другой стороны, тогда бы он здесь не оказался.  
Он не помнил, когда перестал кричать – оттого, что больше не мог выдавить ни звука. Болело все, внутри и снаружи, вряд ли хоть одна кость осталась целой, крови он потерял, казалось, не меньше ведра, и пустыня в глотке была самой безобидной из его проблем. Перед глазами плавал туман. Через некоторое время Хромой понял, что это правда туман. Занималось утро. Он пережил эту ночь.  
Шиповничек оглядела его с удовлетворением. Хромой сообразил, что она уже какое-то время его не трогает. Он смутно помнил, что она то и дело заговаривала с ним, не ожидая ответа, шутила и смеялась. Он охотно бы проделал с ней все то, что она сотворила с ним, вот только перевес сил был совсем не в его пользу.  
– Доброе утро, – сказала Шиповничек, когда он наконец сфокусировал на ней взгляд. – Ой, ты меня видишь. Как здорово. У нас осталось совсем мало времени, скоро Роза за нами пошлет. Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
"Сдохни, сука", – отчетливо подумал Хромой. Сказать он ничего не мог, он даже дышал с трудом и через раз. Но Шиповничек, казалось, услышала и погрозила ему пальцем.  
– Я польщена, конечно, но ты забываешься. Впрочем, может, твое желание и исполнится. Лет этак через сто. Ты об этом все равно не узнаешь.  
"Сдохни", – вновь подумал Хромой. На этот раз Шиповничек его проигнорировала.  
– У меня еще кое-что для тебя есть, – сообщила она, подходя. – Честно говоря, я им горжусь. Совсем особенное заклинание для таких, как ты – ведь сильных колдунов сложно вывести из строя по-настоящему.  
Ей это и так едва не удалось.  
– О, но я не хочу тебя убивать! – воскликнула Шиповничек. – Я хочу, – она шагнула к нему, встала почти вплотную, – я хочу, чтобы ты провел в таком состоянии вечность.  
Она положила руки ему на грудь, надавив на обломки стрел. "Нет", – подумал Хромой, – "Не смей. Оставь меня в покое".  
– Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, – хихикнула Шиповничек, а потом придвинулась еще ближе и поцеловала его в губы – глубоко, неторопливо.  
Если бы Хромой мог, он сблевал бы. Если бы он мог, он был бы уже на полпути к Опалу или даже дальше, по ту сторону моря Мук. Но он не мог ничего, и заклинание Шиповничек втекло в него без препятствий. Сперва он перестал чувствовать рот, потом лицо и глотку, потом, постепенно, и все остальное. Боль, однако, никуда не исчезла, запустив в него когти с удвоенной силой. На глаза как будто опустилась полупрозрачная ткань, и сквозь эту пелену он увидел, как Шиповничек делает шаг назад и сыто облизывается.  
Время для него исчезло. В какой-то момент появились солдаты, не слишком церемонясь, отодрали его от дерева и куда-то потащили. Он снова увидел лагерь, реку, яркий солнечный свет, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли. Ни за одну мысль не удавалось ухватиться, разве что – если бы он оказался в безмагии... Но Белая Роза ни разу не подошла достаточно близко.  
Снова река, берег, странные холмы, вокруг которых суетились другие солдаты. Внезапно рядом снова оказалась Шиповничек. Его перестали тащить и положили лицом кверху, но неба он почему-то не увидел, только темноту. Шиповничек наклонилась к его уху.  
– Спи долго, – шепнула она. – И не беспокойся: остальных мы положим рядом.  
Потом она ушла. Свет исчез. Звуки исчезли. Он лежал в темноте, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни крикнуть, ни потерять сознание, наедине с непрекращающейся болью.  
Лучше бы Белая Роза его убила.


End file.
